


Cherry Sprinkles

by serendipiteen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 17 kpop, Angst, Casual, Delinquent, Fluff, Jicheol, M/M, Pledis, School, bad boy, bad boy joshua hong, honor student, kpop, pledis 17, slight jicheol bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipiteen/pseuds/serendipiteen
Summary: "Seungcheol is an honor student while Joshua's a delinquent" AUToo many badboy!Cheol AUs, too little badboy!Joshua. We all need him in our lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first time to post here so uhh please be nice? I appreciate constructive criticism c:
> 
> This was originally a thread on twitter that I decided to put here so it's easier to read? Not much was added. Enjoy c:
> 
> twt thread: https://twitter.com/yourboyjisoo/status/887997650640920576

Seungcheol was the goody two-shoes who never let Joshua have any fun, the “nice guy” who was uh, nice, and had a good head on his shoulders. The only peculiar concept of his was his cherry red nest excuse for hair. He’s adamant about it being red, even if the color didn’t suit him as much as he thinks. Joshua nearly suggests Seungcheol would be better seen a mascot to a teacher due to the fact that there was always a blob of red in the tarpaulins at the hallways, giving greetings of congratulations to students who represent the school in numerous academic events but decides better against his impulsive thoughts.

It was ridiculous that Joshua’s purple hues weren’t allowed but Seungcheol was allowed to be walking like a certain fast food chain’s face for good publicity. Although, as expected, one teacher’s complaints didn’t stop Joshua to color his hair in a more vibrant tone the next day.

Seungcheol was exactly what Joshua wasn’t: Straight A’s, button-up-shirts, and good posture all wrapped up in a literal red head with a temper. Their anger issues were the only thing that could probably connect both of them. That is, when they aren’t scratching at the other’s patience all the time.

It made Joshua sick looking at him sometimes, maybe more often than he'd like to admit. Where Joshua leaped to vandalism, Seungcheol gave speeches. Joshua hung out with Jun and the gang, and Seungcheol brown-nosed the adults. He was a _pretentious, no-good, wannabe Ken doll in the making_ — and yet, for some reason, **_Joshua wanted him._**

When that stupid little storm cloud was around, Joshua got mushy thoughts straight out of silly cartoons. He was a badass, juvenile delinquent and Seungcheol had him dreaming about holding hands and cuddling. It was outrageous how much Joshua wanted to find out the elder’s everyday routine so he could walk him home and try to talk and listen without judging faces all around them (Seungcheol would always judge him but that was a different matter to address.) He wanted to protect Seungcheol with his being, and Joshua didn’t know why.

“Joshua?” His heart skipped a beat, but he paid as little attention as possible. Seungcheol came around to stand at the seat in front of him, head tilted, with one adorable 'really, Joshua?’ — Eye narrowed almost suspiciously. Joshua turned to look at him from the book on the table he’d been scanning for the last two, three hours. Joshua hadn’t actually read a word of it– it had gotten boring a paragraph in. Seungcheol pointed at it with one cautious finger.

“You’re actually reading? In the library?” No, not really, Joshua was waltzing in tune with the grand piano playing in a ballroom in Far Far Away. Of course he was reading Mr. Choi, or at the very least, he tried to, but he can read, don’t think he’s an idiot. Please don’t think he’s an idiot. God knows how caring Seungcheol was to the “unprivileged” and Joshua would rather stay uneducated than deal with a big-eyed red dog that was at his tail all the time. Joshua wasn’t uneducated. In fact, Joshua had been with Seungcheol in the same elementary school quiz team, before everything went to shambles.

“I have a brain, Cherry Sprinkles,” he huffed. “And yeah, maybe I like to read. What’s it to you?”

Seungcheol frowned, and for a moment Joshua felt guilty. 

“I’ve just never seen you in here before.”

“Sounds less like my problem, and more like yours.”

“I didn’t mean anything by it!”

“No, you were gonna snark at me – the King of Snark. Better luck next time, Cherry.”

_Yuck_. That’s his comeback? Joshua wouldn’t be surprised if Seungcheol DID think he wasn’t that smart. How can Joshua charm him now? Wait, what the hell? Joshua was thinking of charming Seungcheol? Ridiculous. Completely, utterly ridiculous. But why does it feel like the right thing to do?

Joshua found himself wondering what kind of boyfriend Seungcheol would be: the princely type showing up at his door with flowers and chocolates? Maybe the shy type and Joshua had to be the one to start a conversation? Either way, Joshua would find his obnoxious heart pounding like a huge, stupid, annoying bulldozer, knocking over every other thought he possibly had running through his mind. When Seungcheol was around, his brain was about as useful as a Tupperware container filled with moldy food— Seungcheol was turning his mind to mush.

He expected Seungcheol to throw his hands in the air and pout, maybe say something like, “You’re such a jerk!” or, “You’re so impossible!” Instead, Seungcheol took the seat across from him and pulled out a textbook. Joshua watched him, eyeing his fingers as they skimmed page after page, turning to the next when Seungcheol hadn’t found what he’d been looking for. Curious, Joshua sat up, his ego questioning why he needed a book when everything Seungcheol was looking for was in front of him. Seungcheol glanced at him, raised brow, smirk on his lips.

“What? It’s just math.”

“And why are you doing it here?”

Seungcheol shrugged, and the smallest hint of irritation welled in Joshua’s throat. Count it on him to make Joshua want to neck someone out of pure frustration after complimenting him in his head. The audacity of this person, right?

“I could use the company.”

“And you think I’m good company?”

It was unlikely that Seungcheol _wanted_ him for company. He had always hung out with the ones who made fun of Seungcheol’s nerd troops, but Joshua wasn’t all for that behavior. He just wanted to wreak havoc without causing emotional harm to anyone in reach that he knows he could use in the future for annoying the pressuring “educators” in their “respected” facility. However, it was easy to taunt them when he needs the help. Dressing up in his usual black ensemble and piercings in addition to his reputation for being manipulative slowly rises up whenever he wants some excitement in that boring neighborhood. He much preferred the fun that comes with juvie when the guards aren’t looking. He’d rather be back in that place than this hellhole, but Seungcheol makes up for it.

It fascinated Joshua that Seungcheol even considered to sit in front of him given that the library seats were full due to midterms season. Joshua was convinced the band geeks sitting on the other table were more interesting than him in Seungcheol’s perspective. Meanwhile, it fascinated Seungcheol on how Joshua would stay in a place with murmuring voices that were practically screaming in his ear when Joshua always preferred silence over chatting. Seungcheol doesn’t wonder why he knows that detail.

Seungcheol calls himself observant, but he hasn’t observed the way Joshua took double takes when he noticed Seungcheol branding a new sweater while passing by with tons of papers waiting to be signed. He hasn’t observed the way Joshua sneaks peeks at Seungcheol’s detailed notes during lab. He hasn’t observed the way Joshua was skilled in timing his self-declared nap breaks where he knew Seungcheol would have a minor 5-minute motivational talk to himself then he was off being the optimism bot himself.

Seungcheol was never alarmed nor did he fear Joshua because if he noticed anything, it was the times when Joshua feeds the stray dog in campus his sandwich. He noticed the times when Joshua guides a scared and nervous freshman on the way to school on the first day. He noticed the times when Joshua stops and helps someone besides himself. He noticed how gentle Joshua actually was.

Seungcheol laughed. “Not exactly the best company, but you’ll do.”

And just like that, _Joshua's heart plummeted and sprang for the sky all at once._

So he snarked, and he hissed, and he pushed Seungcheol away, only to pull him back again– because, at the end of the day, Joshua actually really liked this idiot acting an honor student.

**_...Not that Seungcheol would ever know._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bestfriend!Jihoon with a past gets jealous over delinquent!Joshua crushing over honor student!Seungcheol AU

Jihoon hadn’t heard from Seungcheol in days, weeks actually. All his calls were getting ignored. He didn’t understand what he’d done wrong.

Yes, he left the class halfway but that was only because of Joshua’s adamant attitude that made Jihoon leave and make a life for himself.

[ _3 Weeks Ago_ ]

“Hey Cherry Sprinkles, how's our work?”

Joshua shows up clad in a see-through shirt that Jihoon was sure wasn’t allowed due to the school’s strict dress code. Jihoon shivers just thinking what Joshua will do when he’s reprimanded by teachers who don’t know any better. They should give up on taming an uninterested rebellious teenager. Joshua’s backpack was nowhere to be seen yet he flaunted his intelligence as an acceptable reason to not do any writing or listening, nor go to class when needed. By “needed”, Jihoon knows it’s because he wants to bully Seungcheol into submission.

Jihoon is convinced that Joshua wants Seungcheol to do everything so Joshua would pass this semester. It wasn’t the first time Joshua did this to another aspiring student on the honor roll; he had once been fooled with groundless fear in front of the middle man.

“What do you need, Joshua?”

“Am I not allowed to ask how you are, _cutie_?”

Seungcheol's face was red.

“Joshua, **stop**.” Jihoon’s irritation grew with Seungcheol’s increasing self-ability to be Joshua’s prey. That wasn’t the first time Seungcheol blushed in front of a compliment but Jihoon was wary if that was the word’s true purpose.

“Stop what?”

“Just stop harassing Seungcheol!”

“Harassing? Who are you to tell me that? His boyfriend? Get out of your imagination, Shorty.”

That was it. Jihoon tried to reason with him but that other person was clearly lacking in the respect department. He stomped out of the room quickly following his orders. Why did he take the insult to a literal level? Jihoon blames his pride.

“Jihoon, where are you going?!”

That’s Seungcheol. Jihoon hated how well versed he is in every high and low of Seungcheol’s voice. Since they were children, that cheerful voice was one which Jihoon found comforting but now that puberty did Seungcheol well, Jihoon finds this deeper version of it annoying when he’s storming out of a heated one-sided argument.

' _He followed me?_ ’ Jihoon thinks. This action was very familiar with Jihoon. Whatever he was going through, especially when he let his anger be the judge of it all, Seungcheol never failed to make sure Jihoon was okay.

“What, Seungcheol?”

“Whoa, are you angry?"

“Oh, I don't know, ask your new badass _best friend_ who couldn’t keep his precious mouth shut.”

“He's not my friend!” Red faced. Again. Seungcheol wasn’t the type to be flustered at one person who he found attractive. No, in Seungcheol’s books, he knows in himself that he wasn’t. Unfortunately, Jihoon knows Seungcheol far too well.

“Sure, Seungcheol.” Jihoon’s irritation was already etched on his face that Seungcheol didn’t bother to give out details to his brain on what was pushing Jihoon’s temper.

“Why are you always taking your anger out on me? I was asking nicely. Whatever. Believe what you want, I don't care anymore.”

[ _3 Weeks Later_ ]

Stupid Joshua calling him shorty and an even more stupid Jihoon for getting jealous over stupid Seungcheol blushing.

Every day away from the comfort Seungcheol provided him was proving to make Jihoon struggle. He could feel his insides being split in two different ways. Jihoon wanted to revert back to who he used to be, the man who didn’t give a damn about himself or others, but at the same time—he liked being the man he was now; the man Seungcheol had helped him become.

And so he called Seungcheol, every single day, only to be directed to voicemail to leave him messages. Until one day, he heard the dreaded ‘Sorry this mailbox is full, and is unable to accept any more voicemails.’ Jihoon couldn’t reach out to Jeonghan to ask about Seungcheol. He didn’t want to alert the man of whatever was blossoming between them. Maybe it wasn’t blossoming now since Seungcheol didn’t answer his calls or messages.

Seungcheol hadn’t fixed Jihoon; he had only helped him become a better version of himself, or as Seungcheol used to say, “The best version” of himself. Jihoon remembered everything he’d ever said to him; the good, the bad and all the stuff that made him ache. Seungcheol knew Jihoon’s whole life.

Jihoon was ready to resign himself to another night of sleeping on his rock-hard bed, memories of Seungcheol going through his mind as he drifted off to sleep. Wondering where everything went wrong, wondering why Seungcheol wanted nothing to do with him when things had seemed so right.

That was when Jihoon's phone rang. Considering it was past midnight, he was curious about the who the caller was so he turned it over to see whose ID was flashing across. The contact picture: one he’d taken of Seungcheol on the day he’d left, the first and only picture Jihoon saved on his new phone. The moment Jihoon saw his face flashing across, his heart began racing, or maybe it skipped a beat—he didn’t know.

“H-hello?”

Only there was no other voice greeting him, instead, he only heard some—crying? Sniffling? Was Seungcheol hurt? Jihoon guesses it’s the biggest possibility as he wouldn’t call at an ungodly time if he were happy.

“Seungcheol? What’s wrong? Talk to me. Please.”

He was silent, except for his tears and Jihoon felt his heart lurch with every sob that escaped him.

“Are you at the house? I’ll come.”

Jihoon needed to see him, he knew it had been weeks and he knew that Seungcheol had been avoiding him but none of that mattered. Jihoon didn’t care because Seungcheol was in pain and he wasn’t there to help him overcome it. This man was someone who was ridiculously positive, almost to the extent that Jihoon found him to be like an angel. So to know he was crying, he was hurt—it pierced Jihoon's heart because this man was so important to him.

Jihoon had fallen for him, so incredibly hard. He was irretrievably in love with him and he hadn’t even realized how or when it happened. He’d been so adamant to be someone who didn’t want anyone to care about him and yet Seungcheol showed him what love was and he never looked back.

Some days were tough when he was faced with two options, one leading him down the same path, and the other going up a momentous hill. Jihoon knew what Seungcheol wanted him to choose and so he’ll tread up that hill. He knew calling Jihoon at this moment was hard for Seungcheol, no matter what was going on. And so, Jihoon's heart led him towards Seungcheol once again.

The moment Jihoon saw him outside the house, sitting on the front steps, his heart was thankful. Seungcheol looked physically okay and without a word, he sat down next to him, arms wrapping around the other uncaring of who saw. They sat like that for minutes, hours, Jihoon didn’t know. All he remembered was the way he felt when he heard Seungcheol's soft confession.

“I can’t do it anymore, I can’t pretend not to care about him... but I’m scared.”

"Him?"

"Joshua."

Jihoon felt his heart break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to aidah @xviichapters for beta-ing this hunk of junk for me!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol shows up at Joshua's now bloody front door.

Seungcheol was never late. It was one of his little quirks, he always comes everywhere early and then complains about how no one else was on time. Only his were never really complaints because, well, he always saw the good in everyone.

He didn’t know how it was possible that one of the many habits that used to irk Seungcheol so badly sometimes could actually become one of the things Joshua liked about him. Seungcheol's ability to see the world through rose tinted glasses was one trait Joshua envied a lot, because of how happy and carefree Seungcheol seemed. But Joshua knows that somewhere, there was some pain hidden in his wide dimpled smiles. Maybe there was something broken behind those cheerful eyes he always looked into.

Right now, Joshua was more focused on worrying about where Seungcheol could be. Seungcheol was late and Joshua couldn’t help but overthink. When he heard a strange thump on his bedroom door, he frowned before standing and opening it. Their tutoring sessions were sometimes to be conducted in the privacy of Joshua’s room rather than his ragged office and Seungcheol preferred that. He felt he could be more honest when he didn’t feel like Joshua was there to analyze him.

Theirs was a friendship, a starting of something good between them but he didn’t know how he felt at the time and so Joshua knew he’d never voice anything to Seungcheol. Whatever Seungcheol was doing for him was out of the goodness of his heart, it didn’t come from admiration the way Joshua hoped it did. But what he hadn’t realized is that when he’d been out studying in a cozy old café in another town with Seungcheol one day, some of Joshua's old ‘friends’ had seen them together.

Joshua would use the word ‘friends’ very lightly because those guys weren’t the ones who had his best interests at heart. Definitely not. They were cruel, they were hateful, and they were dangerous. They also didn’t take betrayal very well. Joshua used to be a part of their gang, he used to be someone they counted as their best member until he went to juvie and now that he was in that school, they took it as a betrayal that he was getting better and getting the help he needed.

Joshua was once like Seungcheol, bright with curiosity at the world. Studying trivia was his past time as a child and it had given him an advantage with his peers. He impressed the adults with his intelligence and surpassed the neighborhood kids with his instrumental skills. Everyone adored him. He was deemed normal by society’s standards but a time came when he had grown restless. He was tired of pleasing the world and his gaze dulled without a second take.

Joshua as a freshman had somehow gotten in with a bad crowd. His newfound lack of interest in doing well made him vulnerable to attacks on his ego and peer pressure started to cave in, making him a victim of his own decisions. Fun had a new meaning to Joshua. Fun meant setting things on fire and art meant paint on anything but a canvas. His creativity shot up but his modesty stayed low.

It was sick, twisted logic, but Joshua knew that beating people up was how they functioned and how they stayed sane. Perhaps if he had known they spotted him, Joshua would have gone up to them, told them how he was still on their side, still the same guy he used to be—all so he could protect the people he was now surrounded by. They were good people, like Seungcheol. There should be more people like them in the world, more people with kindness embedded in their heart to help waywards like Joshua.

But once he opened the door and saw Seungcheol stumble in, Joshua's heart lurched. He was bloodied and bruised, almost as if someone had done this to him to send a message across, and the moment Joshua caught the dried blood on his arm, the symbol of half a broken star—Joshua knew they were aware. It was from his old gang. They’d done this to the man he admired, the man who made him want to be a better person, all to teach Joshua a lesson.

His heart was revolting at the thought of any of them even touching Seungcheol which was why he carried the elder carefully to the couch, holding him preciously as if Joshua was terrified of hurting him himself. It was only when Seungcheol quietly told him that he was okay, and that he was just shaken up that Joshua shook his head, tears falling from his eyes at Seungcheol’s bravery.

“This is my fault,” Joshua whispered, clutching Seungcheol's arms tightly as he looked up at him. “You were...They did this… This is because of who I am, of who I used to be.”

Seungcheol continued staring at him, surprised at how broken he was before he caught evidence of the Joshua he’d been when he first showed up at the school, the man filled with rage and a certain vengeance in his mind.

“No,” Seungcheol whispered, shaking his head, fully aware of where Joshua’s mind was going. “You can’t do anything Joshua. That’s what they want you to do, but you-you’ve made progress. Don’t let them take that away.”

“Then what do you want me to do?! Stand by helplessly while they take you away from me? That won't do Seungcheol. I can't…”

Seungcheol's hands were on Joshua's, holding him close to him on that couch, until he felt Joshua turn to face him, thankful that Joshua's eyes were softening once more, the dark blackish shade returning to that warm comforting brown that Seungcheol had gotten used to admiring.

Joshua's hands tugged away from his, only to gently cup his face, his thumb rubbing at Seungcheol’s bleeding lip to wipe it away before pushing his courage and pressed his forehead against his.

“I can’t let anything happen to you,” Joshua murmured, aware that by saying these things he was telling him in not so many words what Seungcheol means to him and while he should’ve been scared—he wasn’t; Seungcheol came to him. Instead of heading to the infirmary or a hospital, Seungcheol would still come here to see him.

“You are the only good thing, the only good part of my life right now, and I can’t let anyone threaten you, no matter what. Do you understand?” Joshua had never been this vulnerable in front of another person until Seungcheol came about, a guide that Joshua thanked the heavens for.

“I get it. I know you’re angry but going back there isn’t the answer. Violence won’t solve anything. You can only be a better person if you overcome the anger inside of you.”

“But they hurt you!”

“But I’m okay now! And you’ll be by my side, right? You won’t let anything happen to me.”

And in that moment, in those words, Joshua knew that maybe Seungcheol really did feel something for him too. Maybe those lingering looks, those brief hand contacts weren’t just his imagination. Maybe with his help and support, Joshua could build a better life for himself—one where Seungcheol was there by his side as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all for now :^)
> 
> talk to me on twt @yourboyjisoo

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little role switch!! It was fun thinking of a bad boy version of Josh (although it didn't show much on this one).
> 
> Please leave comments! I appreciate it!
> 
> Btw, you can talk to me @yourboyjisoo on twt!!


End file.
